


Yin and Yang

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Double the Fun [3]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home after a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2000.

Vic winced slightly as he slid out of his truck after a long day at work pretending not to be in pain so that The Director, Li Ann, and especially Mac wouldn't taunt him about late night exertions. Not that he'd had any since Alex had been gone for two weeks now. Vic sighed and snagged the bag of groceries next to him. Mac's reaction to Alex had been... bad. That bothered Vic, but he didn't know how to fix it.

Oddly enough, Vic wanted Mac to be happy for him or at least try to be - just as he'd tried to be happy for Mac when he nearly married that... bitch. Fuck, Vic had even thrown him a bachelor party and had been his best man, but when Vic found a little happiness, Mac acted like it was the end of the world. Why was he being so hard on Alex?

But on the plus side, the Director had assured him that the little problem Alex had with the FBI was being taken care of and would be cleared up any day now. Leave it to Alex to make something as simple and straightforward as going to Washington to close up his apartment, have his things shipped to Toronto and to pick up his car turn into an international incident. Vic laughed softly. Arrested. By a guy named Fox, for Christ's sake. Shaking his head, Vic waved to the front desk clerk and ascended to his penthouse condominium - another night alone without his lover.

~*~

Stepping out of the shower, Vic turned to examine the base of his spine carefully in the floor-to-ceiling mirror. Yup, redness and swelling were all gone, and it was no longer quite so sensitive to the touch. He was just relieved not to have to wear a bandage on it 24-7 any more, only when he was at work - or wearing clothes, which he didn't seem to do an awful lot of at home anymore, he thought with a chuckle. "Face it, Mansfield, he's turned you into a slut," he told his reflection with a sappy grin on his face.

Walking into the bedroom he'd only shared with Alex a few short days before Alex had had to leave to clean up his loose ends, Vic was keenly aware of just how important the older man had become to him in such a short time. He felt less than whole when Alex wasn't there, and everything from the California King bed (Alex had insisted on the largest size bed he could get without having it custom made - which he was still contemplating doing) to the furniture, to the clothes hanging in the closest reflected _their_ tastes combined, not just Vic's alone.

Crawling under the soft sage green and cream comforter, Vic wrapped himself around Alex's pillow, which even now had the older man's scent clinging to it. "Come home soon, sweetheart," he prayed reverently.

~*~

Alex cursed under his breath as he let himself into the apartment he shared with Vic. The trip to DC to pick up the few possessions he wanted to hang onto had been absolute hell. Leave it to Mulder to find him the one time he really didn't want to be found. Cooling his heels in jail for three days hadn't been a whole lot of fun either, but it had almost been worth it to see the look on Mulder's face when he had to release Alex because he had diplomatic immunity.

Alex shook his head in disgust. Those assholes in the holding facility had been slow on the uptake. He'd had to break three arms and kick a few in the balls before they'd accept that the "pretty boy" was not up for grabs.

He dropped his bags beside the door, intending to get them later. Right now, he just wanted a shower and some sleep. He walked into the bedroom, immediately noticing Vic in the bed, then stopped dead, his eyes widening. The cover had fallen, and Vic was naked, so he had a perfect view of the base of his spine. Right there, nestled in the hollow where Vic's buttocks swelled out, was a tattoo that had definitely not been there the last time he saw his lover. It seemed to beckon him, drawing his attention to the pucker a little ways below it.

The sound of the door opening and closing had woken Vic immediately; the soft cursing of his lover let him know it was Alex returning home. And about time too. Stretching lazily, he made to get up then thought better of it. His surprise would be shown off best like this.

The bedroom door opening had made him want to spin and drag Alex down on top of him for a mind-numbing kiss, but he forced himself to lie still. Then nothing. Nothing but hot eyes raking over his back and buttocks. Noticing every detail down to the yin-yang tattoo that he'd had done just above where his ass began. It had just seemed the thing to do, the thing to symbolize them - dark and light together, merged yet separate but still one being.

"Alex?" he rasped, pretending to just wake up. "That you, lover?"

Alex didn't reply, at least not verbally. One moment he was standing in the doorway, the next he was on top of Vic, licking that tattoo, tasting it, apparently trying to lick it right off, then moving downward to tease at the puckered ring of muscle for a little while before returning to the small black and white circle that beckoned him.

"God, Alex!" Vic moaned as he tried to roll onto his back, but firm hands held him in place. The tattoo was still extremely sensitive, so each brush of his lover's tongue was a pleasurable pain that turned to pure ecstasy as it drifted lower, to his anus.

"Alex," he moaned again, this time in desperation. It may have only been a week, but it seemed like an eternity. "God, I missed you!"

Alex finally raised his head. "I missed you too, beautiful. I'm so hard for you I ache. I can't believe how much I missed having you with me, how many times I turned to tell you something, how often I woke up 'cause I reached for you and you weren't there. I need you now, Vic. Can't wait," he admitted harshly, one hand fumbling for the lube on the nightstand.

"Yesss," Vic hissed, arching his hips in invitation. "Hard and fast 'Lex, make me scream," Vic begged shamelessly, wanting Alex in him so deep that all of the innuendoes at work would be true. He _wanted_ to be Alex's fuck toy tonight. With an almost painful desperation.

Alex shuddered at Vic's words, his arousal increasing till he couldn't see or hear anything except Vic, his entire focus on the body beneath him. "Yessss," he hissed, lubing Vic quickly, barely taking time to stretch him before sliding inside to the root. Completely sheathed, he paused to allow Vic time to adjust, gritting his teeth as he fought to hold still.

Moaning, Vic bit into the pillow to keep from crying out too soon. It had been too long - two fucking weeks without Alex was too long. He'd gone a little crazy, the tattoo being the most visible proof. "Stop doing nothing and fuck me, Alex!" he growled, thrusting his hips up and back, forcing the older man deeper still in order to prove his point.

Shuddering at the sensation, Alex fell forward onto all fours, straddling Vic with only the tip of his cock still inside his lover. "Fuck yourself on me," he ordered in a voice made harsh by lust. "Show me how much you want me."

"Jesus," the ex-cop gasped in surprised lust. How was it that Alex could still surprise him after everything they'd done together and to each other? But fuck, how could he say no... not that he wanted to.

Canting his hips, Vic began to do just what Alex had told him to. Rocking back and forth, he literally fucked himself on Alex's erection, moaning at every inward thrust, whining whenever the crown brushed over his prostate, begging and pleading for Alex to slam him into the mattress, take him till he couldn't sit.

Alex's fists clenched in the sheets as he fought to hold still, wanting nothing more than to do what Vic was begging for, to fall on him like a ravening beast and take him, pound into him until he screamed for mercy. But he wanted to listen to Vic first, hear his whimpers, know that this man _belonged_ to him. "Come for me, baby," he gritted out. "I won't fuck you till you do."

"Alex, please," Vic whined as he fucked himself harder onto his lover. "Not fair - want to feel you deep in me... making me crazy," the younger man continued.

Realizing that Alex wasn't going to give in on this, Vic began to fuck himself harder, one hand wrapping around his cock to stroke himself in time with his backwards thrusts. He began a low and constant description of what he was feeling and doing, making it as dirty and explicit as he could. He growled and whimpered and begged and whined in order to drive Alex as crazy as he was.

It was too much for the younger man though; he'd wanted this too much, had aroused himself too severely. With a final scream of ecstasy, Vic came long and hard, his semen jetting over the sheets and covering his hand in milky white relief.

As soon as Vic came, Alex began to move, slamming into him, rubbing against his prostate on every stroke, keeping him from relaxing after his orgasm. "Mine, all mine," he snarled, his teeth closing on the nape of Vic's neck. His hands on Vic's hips kept the other man on his knees, and Alex groaned his pleasure as he came. Rather than slumping forward, Alex sank down into a kneeling position, pulling Vic with him, still buried inside his lover.

"Miss me, baby?" he murmured, worrying at the side of Vic's throat, marking him again.

Whimpering softly, his every nerve ending sensitized and thrumming with electric pleasure, Vic turned his head, nuzzling into Alex's neck, rooting for something to latch onto. "Alex," he husked, bringing his arms back and up to pull his lover's head down to his mouth so that he could lose himself in the dark and heady flavor of Alex.

"Don't ever go away again for that long; I do crazy things when you're gone," he managed to get out at last.

"Never going away again without you," Alex murmured. "If I have to go anywhere, you're coming with me. We work together from now on." He hugged Vic close to him.

"Mmmm, I really like the sound of that word, you know. So you never told me - did you like your present?" he chuckled, knowing full well Alex was aware of just what he was talking about.

Alex nipped at Vic's ear. "Smart ass. You know I did. It's sexy as hell... supposed to be us, right?" Alex shifted so they lay on their sides, sighing softly when he slipped out of Vic.

"Yeah," Vic replied, snuggling into his lover. "Wanted something that reminded me of New Orleans too - our costumes for the Mardi Gras - black and white. And you know, even the significance behind the symbol seems to fit us too..." Vic trailed off. "Sounds corny, hunh?"

"No, it sounds nice," Alex said softly. "Never had anyone want to remember me before. I love it that you do. I love _you_." He rubbed his cheek against the top of Vic's head. "Wish I could do something to show you how much."

"You came back," Vic husked softly, his mind racing back to the picture of the FBI agent that had arrested Alex. He was the one, Vic thought, the one that Alex regretted. "That's all you ever have to do, 'Lex - just come back."

In that strange way they often had with each other, Alex seemed to follow his thoughts. "I love you, Vic; nothing's going to change that. I love _you_ , no one else."

"He was... very handsome," the younger man replied hesitantly. "I can see why you had regrets. I just hope you never have them with me." Turning, Vic laid his head over Alex's heart, listening to the strong beats beneath. "Gotta tell you though. Arresting a person is a funny way of showing you're interested. Then again - you _kidnapped_ me!"

Alex chuckled. "Hey, when I see something I want, I go right after it. Are you complaining?"

"Did it sound like I was complaining earlier?" Vic retorted before wrinkling his nose as he realized at long last that Alex was less than fresh-smelling. In fact, "You stink, lover. You need a shower bad!" the ex-cop informed him matter-of-factly.

"I guess the honeymoon's over," Alex mourned, standing up. Frankly, Vic was right, and he really wanted that shower. "Wanna help?" He grinned over his shoulder as he sauntered into the bathroom.

"Well, seeing as how you probably rubbed that airplane stench off onto me as well," Vic began, rolling quickly when Alex moved towards the bed and landing on the other side. Prowling towards the older man with a sensual roll to his hips, Vic purred softly, "If I wash you, will you return the favor, loverman?"

"Try to stop me!" Alex grinned. "You know me, always looking for an excuse to get my hands on you. Or in you." He smirked, backing into the bathroom, crooking a finger at Vic to get him to follow. He turned his back to Vic, leaning into the shower stall to turn on the water.

Knowing Vic was watching, he spread his legs teasingly, letting him get a good look.

Smirking, Vic grabbed a still damp towel from the rack and, winding it up, cracked it across Alex's ass, making Alex jump quickly. "Mmmm, now that's what I call fun!" he laughed.

Alex spun around and had the towel out of Vic's hand and the ex-cop pinned against the wall before the other man could blink, reminding Vic of just how fast and deadly he was. "And this is what _I_ call fun," he murmured in Vic's ear just before biting the lobe. He stepped away.

"But I really want a shower, for the moment, even more than I want you, beautiful. I can't stand myself right now."

Vic whimpered softly. He loved Alex with everything in him, but when the older man turned dangerous, like he had just now, Victor's brain short-circuited. Guess that old adage about dangerous men was true after all, he thought with a wry chuckle, god knows he was addicted.

Stepping under the spray, he grabbed a natural sponge and lathered it with the spicy cinnamon soap Alex seemed to favor. Waiting 'til his lover joined him, Vic began to gently soap Alex's chest, shoulders, arms and everywhere in between, cleaning his lover gently and thoroughly - showering Alex with this form of love too.

Alex purred and went limp, loving the feeling of being pampered. He leaned against Vic, his head on his shoulder, the deadly assassin of moments before replaced with a big, purring kitten. He looped his arms around Vic's waist, sighing happily.

"I think I missed this even more than sex. Just being with you," he murmured. "Need both with you, beautiful."

"You have both, 'Lex," Vic replied, brushing a light kiss on the other man's shoulder before turning him around to wash his back. "You always will. Want to take care of you, the way you take care of me."

Reaching around, he hugged the ex-triple agent turned Agency man, lightly tracing a pattern across Alex's stomach as he rested his head on a broad shoulder. "They didn't feed you right. Will make you breakfast in the morning. I've been practicing Pauline's beignet recipe. The Director considers them 'passable', which means they must be at least okay," he chuckled. His boss, no _their_ boss, was somewhat of a culinary snob.

Alex chuckled softly. "Must be as good as Pauline's then. Which means no more sharing! All mine," he said greedily. "I hope we have something in the house to eat before morning. Now that I've had you and a shower, I can tell how hungry I am. In fact... " he trailed off, suddenly switching the water off and stepping out of the shower, toweling dry quickly and heading naked for the kitchen to find something to eat.

Vic snickered and dried off at a more leisurely pace, padding out to the kitchen to watch Alex rummage around for a minute or two. "There's Pad Thai in the green container. I ordered it for dinner last night then decided I wasn't hungry," he laughed, watching Alex dive for it.

"Chopsticks are in the top right hand drawer, love," he continued as he snagged a couple wineglasses from the overhead wine rack and grabbed a bottle of blush wine from the now vacated fridge. Taking both, he wandered into the living room and sank onto a bunch of huge throw pillows that Alex had bought on a whim one day because he'd wanted to make love on a pile of pillows. "Bring me some chopsticks too, will ya? I'd like a bit - and grab the spring rolls in the clear blue container with the sweet and sour sauce. Oh, and don't forget the shrimp chips."

Alex stuck his head into the living room, laughing. "Are you sure that's going to be enough for you? Maybe I should call the restaurant and have them deliver a truckload or two? I thought I was the hungry one?" He vanished back inside the kitchen, the snapping of lids and dinging of the microwave every so often indicating that he was getting the food.

After a few minutes, he reappeared, balancing several steaming dishes of food and sauces, all but dropping them on Vic. Judging by the wicked gleam in his eyes, only Vic's nakedness saved him from a lap full of hot food. Fortunately, Alex didn't want to damage his favorite toy.

The food set down, Alex dropped into the nest of pillows, settling his head in Vic's lap and smiling up at him. "Feed me?"

Eyeing the other man balefully, Vic considered it out loud. "First you insult me after building up my appetite with all that raunchy sex. Then you make fun of me because I've finally got an appetite back instead of pining away for you, then you nearly drop hot food on me... and I should feed you why?" he asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"Because you love me." Alex batted those long lashes at him and smirked.

Vic rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for strength... or divine deliverance. What he got was a tiny light shining from _behind_ a painting, about the size of a pinhole. She was videotaping them again.

"Um, Alex, sweetheart? We're being watched."

Alex's eyes flew open, and he shot to his feet, instantly following Vic's gaze to the damned thing. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" he snarled, stalking over to the painting and tearing down the surveillance equipment. "Stay put," he snapped, grabbing his bag from where he'd left it at the front door and pulling out some arcane-appearing electronic equipment. About an hour later, all surveillance equipment in the apartment had been removed, and the food reheated.

"We have got to find a good location and start building our house," Alex grumbled. "I'm getting tired of this. Whether it's distrust of my motives or prurient curiosity, it has to stop."

Vic said nothing, as it was something he'd grown accustomed to over the past few years, but he understood where Alex was coming from completely. Living the life he did, the other man was intensely private and felt he needed to guard himself every moment he was in public. This was their home, his haven and his escape - a place to be himself.

"I'll talk to her in the morning. And then we can maybe start looking around for land or houses," he suggested quietly, holding up a spring roll for his lover to take a bite of.

Alex sighed, sinking back into the throw pillows. "Sorry, baby, I know it's not your fault, and I shouldn't take it out on you. It just really pisses me off that she thinks she has the right to invade our privacy like that."

He ate the spring roll, then added, "Besides, I don't want anyone but me seeing you like this," stroking a hand along his lover's naked flank.

"I guess it doesn't really bother me as much. It did at first; hell, I even shot out some of her equipment on one case, but I got used to it after a while. And I didn't have much of a love life, so it didn't really matter then. But I don't like it that she's watching _us_ for any reason. I want you to have a place where you can be the Alex I met in New Orleans, not the person she wants working for the Agency."

Running his fingers through Alex's short, dark hair, he smiled. "But if she has been watching, she's probably got a damn good idea that I'm well and truly claimed, and I love every minute of it. Just like I love you," he whispered, kissing his lover softly. "God, I love you, Alex."

Alex pulled Vic down so they lay entwined amidst the pillows, holding him tightly. "And I love you, beautiful. Always will."

"Gonna hold you to that promise. Even when whatshisname Fox comes panting after you again. How that man could be so blind to your obvious charms is beyond me," Vic chuckled, rubbing a possessive hand across Alex's chest. "But you're mine now, and I'm never letting you go," he growled, nipping at Alex's lips.

"Soo," he purred after long moments of intense necking and erotic petting, "you like the fact that I permanently scarred myself for you, hmm? Don't think you're done thanking me yet, dangerboy; something like a tattoo takes a _long_ time to pay off. Months and months of 'thanking' me will be required. Think you can handle that?"

Rubbing catlike against the older man, so Alex could feel his renewed desire as well as hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes, Vic chuckled, a throaty and sensual sound. Bending, he nipped hard at Alex's ear. "Can the bad man come out to play, Mr. Alex sir? I really want to play with a _bad_ man tonight."

Alex pulled Vic closer by cupping his ass and yanking, twining their naked bodies together. "Oh, I think I can handle you quite nicely," he purred, the tip of his tongue lightly tracing Vic's ear.

"So you want a bad man, do you, beautiful?" Alex straddled his prone lover, eyeing him with interest. "You want me to pull out the assassin to play with his pretty little boytoy?" He lightly scraped his nails over Vic's chest. "We can do that. I enjoy reminding you who you belong to every so often, baby."

He rolled to the side, settling himself comfortably on the pillows. "Go get the vibrator from the bedroom, beautiful."

Vic lay gasping for a moment as Alex's erotic words shot straight to his cock, making him even harder. "Fuck, Alex," he moaned, closing his eyes as that liquid sex voice rolled around his brain firing all his synapses. Opening eyes gone black with need, he licked his suddenly parched lips, watching Alex watch him, a smirk playing on the older man's face.

Getting up, Vic walked slowly into the bedroom, exaggerating the roll of his hips, knowing full well that he was being watched. Once inside he retrieved the 'toy chest' and the pump bottle of Wet that they kept quite visibly on the nightstand. Why hide the fact that it was needed when anyone with a brain would realize your lover was another man and, therefore, this would be a common household item?

Vic was about to return to the living room, when he thought better of it. He really did want to have the assassin play with his boytoy. And Victor really wanted the _bad_ man to come out. So he strolled back to the bed and sprawled there... waiting with a wicked grin as he stroked his aching cock lightly, knowing what a debauched picture he made. After all, Alex had greeted him like this at least once in their short but tumultuous relationship.

Alex waited in the living room until it became clear that Vic wasn't coming back, then he pushed himself to his feet. "Oh baby, you are _so_ going to pay for that," he laughed softly, strolling toward the bedroom. He paused in the doorway to watch Vic play with himself, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

"Having fun with your toy?" he inquired sweetly, enjoying the expression of faint alarm that appeared on his lover's face at his tone. "I'll have to make sure you can play with it for a long time." Still smiling, he rummaged in the toy chest, coming up with a cock and ball restraint in his favorite black leather.

"Yes," he purred, "this should do nicely."

He stroked Vic's cock and balls, petting him, then, unable to resist, leaned down for a quick taste. He ignored Vic's moan of protest when he pulled away with a final lick, smirking as he fastened the leather strapping around his balls, pushing them down and apart, and laced the attached cock sheath around his lover's dripping erection.

"Much better," he approved, taking the vibrator from Vic's nerveless hand, slicking it up and carefully sliding it inside the ex-cop. Once it was fully sheathed, he flicked the switch on the end, making it hum inside Vic's body.

"Very pretty." He smiled and settled himself against the pillows massed at the head of the bed. "Now you can continue playing with yourself, beautiful. I'm looking forward to the show."

"Alex," Victor whimpered petulantly, "no fair, I can't come like this!" But that was the point, and he damn well knew it. The vibrations of the toy were pulsing against his prostate, causing him to whimper and scrabble against the bed. Bringing his hands up to his chest, Vic began to twist his nipples harder and harder, chewing on his lip until it was red and swollen - just like his cock.

Whining increasingly loudly, Vic's hips began to fuck the air, and each downward hump pushed the vibrator back against his sensitive gland. His breathing picked up, and his cock throbbed. "Alex, please. Please, Alex, I'll be good; oh god, I'll do anything you want. Please, just let me come!"

Alex chuckled softly. "Remember a certain night back in New Orleans, baby? Remember how you drove me crazy? You said it yourself; I always get even. Now play with that pretty cock, beautiful. I want to see you pump it, just the way you like it."

He eyed Vic consideringly. "Tease your balls with your other hand," he decided. "I want to hear your desperation. Let me hear you, Vic," he coaxed.

"Alex, noooo," the ex-cop wailed as he was driven slowly insane by the vibrations within him. His hands wrapped around his cock almost involuntarily, fingers twitching at the feel of the laces. All he needed was one quick tug, and... Alex would kill him.

Biting his lip until it bled, Victor did as instructed. He played with himself, every stroke a sheer agony of tormented bliss. His hand worked harder and harder, but to no avail. He was kept hard and aching. Writhing and thrashing on the bed, Vic scrabbled and pumped and whined and finally screamed his need. He _needed_ to come, or he'd pass out from the pain of his arousal.

Alex pulled Vic up to him, removing the vibrator and pushing inside him, gliding in and out. His hand covered Vic's own on his cock, teasing his tormented lover as he came deep inside him.

"So good, baby," he purred, still stroking Vic's cock, "so hot and tight." He stopped petting Vic, holding the other man's hand still as well. "Shhh, beautiful, you need to calm down a little. Come on, deep breaths. You can do it, Vic." He curled around his lover, still buried deep inside him.

"Alex," Victor whimpered, tears of frustration coursing down his cheeks as he tried to do what his lover asked. "Please, oh please, let me come. I need to so badly. No more, okay?" he whispered, writhing back against the cock embedded in his ass.

"Shhh, beautiful," Alex whispered, stroking his belly soothingly. "It's okay." He reached down and unfastened the sheath and straps, freeing Vic's aching cock. Still semi-hard, he pushed further into Vic's ass, nudging his lover's prostate. He stroked Vic hard once, his fingers wrapped tightly around the purple cock, and his lover started to come. He held the shaking body tightly, whispering endearments.

"God, oh god," Vic chanted over and over as his body spasmed and bucked under its almost painful release. It was so blindingly intense that it was too much for Victor, and he slumped forward as he blacked out for long moments from the sheer relief of his release.

Alex held Vic tightly, letting his embrace be the first thing Vic felt when he regained consciousness moments later. "Love you, baby," he murmured, petting Vic soothingly. "I'd never hurt you, never let anything hurt you. Come on, beautiful, wake up. Need to hear your voice."

Alex reconsidered some of the other ideas he'd had, deciding to leave further games for another day. Just then, all he wanted was to hold Vic and be with him.

"'Lex," Vic managed to croak as his eyes fluttered open, hearing his lover's quiet plea. "God, what happened?"

Listening to Alex quietly tell him that he passed out, Vic was shocked at the note of worry in the older man's voice. Wincing slightly as he rolled over to face the other man, Vic gently stroked Alex's strained and worried face. "I'm okay, that was incredible, and I love you more than life," he comforted the assassin.

"However, I could really use some water?" he managed to grin then watched Alex all but bolt to the kitchen to accommodate him.

Alex knew he was overreacting, that lots of people passed out for a few moments during sex, but this was _Vic_. He'd never felt like this about anyone before, so protective. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and practically ran back to the bedroom.

"Here you go, baby." He handed over the bottle and slipped back onto the bed, again wrapping himself around Vic.

"Alex," Vic grinned, rolling his eyes at his lover's _extreme_ concern, "I'm fine, handsome, just a little thirsty," he comforted the older man. "Hey - I just had the most mind blowing sex that I've had in... about two weeks. Can you blame me for getting a little excited?"

"Yeah, well, don't _do_ that," Alex grumbled, still holding him close. "You scared the shit out of me." Recovering a bit, he teased, "After all, if you die, who's gonna do me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that Fox person in Washington," Vic replied, trying to tease but his voice coming out a little tighter than he wanted it. But god damn it, he was jealous of the past Alex had with the idiot. If he were a more vindictive man, he'd get the guy's number from Alex and sic Nathan on him.

"Vic," Alex sighed, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about Mulder, beautiful. I'm with you; I love _you_. There was never really anything between me and Mulder, certainly not love." He rolled them over so that he was on top of Vic, looking down seriously into his lover's eyes. "I want _you_ , baby, no one else. You're the only person who's ever looked at me, seen the real me, and still wanted me. I couldn't stand to lose you."

"Not gonna happen - not if I have anything to say about it," Vic replied in a choked voice. "How could I not love you, Alex? You're my other half - just like the tattoo, ya know; I'm not complete without you."

Pulling the other man's head down for a long and passionate kiss, Vic finally let them come up for air. "So, how about that water?"

Alex chuckled at his lover's befuddlement. "Baby, the bottle's in your hand. Just open it, bring it to your mouth, and swallow," he teased. "You can do it."

He sat up cross-legged on the bed, grinning down at the prone ex-cop. "Or was that a lesson you missed in pre-school?"

Vic stuck his tongue out at his lover and proceeded to drain about half the two-litre bottle in one long continuous gulp. Finally coming up for air, he took another swallow - then turned and sprayed Alex with the cold water in his mouth, before grinning maniacally. "I got an A+ in spitting up!"

Alex wiped the water off his face, grinning evilly at the other man. "So I see." The next thing Vic knew, his wrists were cuffed to the headboard and Alex was smirking at him. "So many toys, so little time," he mused. He reached out to stroke the soft cock lying on Vic's thigh. "So pretty."

He picked up a two-ended dildo and carefully worked one end into Vic as far as it would go, the other end protruding lewdly from his ass. "Mmmm, I like that," he purred.

"Alex," Vic moaned, arching his hips upwards in supplication. "God - you're gonna kill me. I'm not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow, and Mac and Li Ann, not to mention the Director, are all gonna have some very snarky comments to make," he begged pitifully. "C'mon, babe, please?"

"Please what?" Alex asked, tapping the end of the dildo to make it shift inside Vic. "Please stop? Please make you beg for more? Please make you come so hard you pass out again and again?" He rubbed a thumb over the sensitive head of Vic's cock, teasing him.

Vic whimpered feebly, knowing full well he'd asked for this - encouraged the assassin to come out to play. "Please call the dragon lady and tell her we're both sick and not coming in, so I can recover enough to pretend to be human on Wednesday," Vic whimpered, giving in to the inevitable tide of arousal washing over him.

Alex grinned and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, making the call. Judging by the expression on his face, the Director wasn't fooled by the excuse, but in the end, she agreed to give them the time off. He tossed the phone aside and grinned down at his captive.

"I know you love to get fucked, Vic, so this time that's all you're gonna get. You're going to come just from this dildo up your ass," he murmured, watching with interest as Vic's cock stirred.

"But you see, I want to get fucked too, so this time is going to be a little different." He smiled at Vic as he lubed and stretched himself, putting on a show, then looked into the ex-cop's widening eyes as he eased himself onto the other end of the dildo already buried in Vic's ass.

"Mmmm, so good," he rasped, ramming himself down on it, which pushed it deeper inside Vic, then pulling off a little. "Match me, baby. We're going to fuck ourselves on this till we both come." His head fell back, and he moaned.

"God, Alex!" Vic whimpered as heat raced through him. His cock was instantly hard, and he was already weeping pre-cum by the first of Alex's strokes. "Jesus," he moaned as he began to work himself on the dildo, pushing it in and out of his ass, matching Alex's rhythm so that they were fucking each other senseless.

He'd never felt anything like it; he could feel Alex's legs twine around his, could hear his lover's throaty moans and gasps as he pleasured himself on the latex invading him. Raising his head, he watched Alex slide up and down the fake flesh and bit his lip so hard it bled.

Thrusting harder and harder onto the toy, Vic moaned and gasped and whimpered. His cock stood straight in the air and wept like crazy, then with one particularly hard shove, his prostate was caressed and he was wailing like a banshee, his come jetting out in hot pulses to cover his stomach and Alex's with creamy white seed.

Alex watched Vic come through slitted eyes, so close to his own climax that he couldn't stop, rising and falling on the thick shaft inside him. He heard Vic's whimpers as the dildo continued to rub against his over-sensitized prostate, his voice pleading with Alex to stop. Alex reached down and scooped up some of Vic's semen on his fingers, bringing it to his mouth, and as he tasted Vic's musk on his tongue, he came as well, slamming himself down on the length of latex one last time.

When he could move again, he carefully pulled off the dildo, then removed it from Vic. He laid it aside and began to lick away the semen on Vic's belly.

"Jesus god," Vic whimpered, lying in a boneless puddle on the bed. "Don't ever leave me alone for longer than two weeks, Alex. I don't think I could survive that reunion," he joked feebly, all but purring at the tongue bath his lover was giving him.

Rattling the cuffs above his head, he grinned at the other man. "Gonna let me out any time soon?"

Alex chuckled at his comment. "I don't plan to ever leave you alone again for two _days_ , beautiful." Finished cleaning his lover, he straddled Vic and grinned down at him. "I might be willing to let you loose if you were to clean me up too," he suggested.

"Mmm, Cream of Alex Krycek," Vic purred. "Sounds delicious."

"You're such a slut, baby," Alex laughed, moving closer to let Vic reach him. "Better not be for anyone but me," he added, suddenly jealous at the thought of Vic with anyone else like this.

"Who else would I possibly _want_ to be a slut for when I've got you, Alex?" Vic replied softly, his pink tongue darting out to taste some of the cooling semen that sprinkled his lover's stomach. Rolling the viscous substance around on his tongue, he savored it for long moments before letting it trickle down his throat. "Gonna let me loose so I can have my dessert?" he purred, watching Alex watch him with hooded eyes.

Alex reached up and released the restraints, letting Vic bring his arms down, then stared down the other man. "Well?" he taunted, not moving, keeping Vic pinned in place with the weight of his body. He arched his back a little, flaunting himself as he smirked.

Straining his neck upwards, Vic began to lap at his lover's skin, cleaning all the areas he could reach. When he'd at last cleaned Alex as best he could, he looked up at his lover, daring him to let Vic go.

Alex smirked again, rolling off sinuously to sprawl beside Vic. "Enjoy the snack, beautiful?"

Curling into Alex's sinewy frame, Vic licked his lips, looking rather like a cat cleaning his whiskers after a feast. "Delicious," he purred just before a huge yawn caught him by surprise.

"Didn't sleep well without you wrapped around me," he admitted softly, fingers tracing idle patterns over his lover's taut stomach. "The bed was too big and too empty."

"I didn't either," Alex admitted as well. He wrapped his arms around the other man, shifting him to half lie on top of him, and sighed contentedly. He rubbed his cheek against Vic's hair, feeling the exhaustion start to take him. "Sleep, beautiful. We're together now."


End file.
